Two Steps Forward
by TheYummyPencil
Summary: Sequel to 'Bedside Manners! New love, new competition, new crew. Andie and Moose are determined to end the year the way they started it- together. But a series of new problems threaten to tear them apart…
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am launchign an attack against the Mary Sues

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Back again I am. **

**So I'm _really_ chuffed that people liked 'Bedside Manners'. But on re-reading it, there are chapters that I just _hated_. I think that the story suffered from a lack of planning, but I intend to redeem myself with this! **

**Please do read and enjoy. Mandie for the win! **

**Two Steps Forward**

**Chapter 1: We're Okay **

Andie heaved a wistful sigh as she gazed out at the Baltimore skyline, still and glowing amber under the setting sun. Then she looked to the dark-haired boy stuffing himself with Turkish Delight and all romantic sentiments died. She smirked and shook her head, reaching out to brush a trace of icing sugar off his bottom lip.

"_Dork_," she murmured. "Stop eating with your face."

"Says the girl who won't eat at all."

"Hey! _This_,"she smoothed a hand down her torso with flourish, "doesn't come easy."

"And you think this does?" Moose pulled his shirt up and peered at his abdomen. How he managed to craft any sort of muscle out of that scrawny frame she would never know. She would never really care. Long as she got to look at it…

"_Easy, stud_. You'll give Mrs. Phelps a heart attack." She inclined her head to the apartment building across the street.

He smirked. "At least she'd die happy…"

It was the last day before school opened and Andie felt supremely bummed. Just about every vacation before MSA had been a string of dull days, with nothing to look forward to besides the 410's dance sessions. Her time with Moose more than made up for that, and she had allowed herself to pretend it could last forever. This was the end of forever.

"Hey, we don't have to go back to school." She blinked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Moose had developed an uncanny ability to read her mind when her thoughts were at their most intimate. It pissed her off some of the time, comforted her most of the time. "We could go start a dance studio in New York or something."

Andie snorted. "Your mum would die of disappointment."

"_Meh_…" he muttered, but didn't argue any further.

They stood like so on the roof of the boarding house, until the sky darkened and Andie shivered. Moose squeezed her a little and she wondered how the school would react to them as the year came to an end. Being together was easy when nobody else was watching…

"We'll be okay, Andie. We'll be better than okay. We'll be…"

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_?"

"For lack of a real word, yeah!"

Andie wriggled round in his grasp and sighed dramatically.

"You don't believe me?" he pouted.

She shook her head and eyed his bottom lip. Moose brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and stooped to kiss her into a more optimistic mood…

**A/N: All right then! 'Two Steps Forward' is sort of a working title. Not quite sure if it will stick! Time will tell…**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: Pardon me for being a bit behind the times here, but I just needed this time to say…ACDC was robbed! Adam and Jon are actual **_**dancers**_**, whereas Miley Cyrus is…**_**Miley Cyrus.**_** Urgh! There's no justice in this world! **

**Okay. I feel better now. **

**Chapter 2: Moving On**

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"_Okay_."

"Wait, wait, wait! Not just yet…"

"_Andie_…"

"_All right, all right._ On three?"

"One…two…_three_."

"That was a trial run."

"Andie!"

The slim brunette groaned and tugged at her backpack. MSA loomed before her, ready to open up and swallow her whole. Andie had never cared what people thought of how she danced or where she came from or who she dated. But suddenly she felt raw, vulnerable to the possible scrutiny of the entire student body…she felt like a wimp essentially.

Moose stood close by, green trucker cap pulled down over his eyes. Just then the warning bell rang.

"You could just dump me now," he muttered, seemingly ignorant to the threat of tardiness. "If that'd make it easier…"

She knew the jibe was only a veil for some deeper concern. "I would," she said wryly. "But then I kinda like you so…"

His smile was tight. Andie took his hand and squeezed.

"Okay. I'm ready."

Much to her surprise, they made it to homeroom without a single jeer or catcall. Nobody seemed to even notice that they were a couple. Could it be? Had everybody moved on?

Kido was the first to fly at them, chattering enthusiastically, albeit unintelligibly, about her trip to Japan. She had Moose at "Tekken" and while they discussed the latest instalment of the game, Andie smiled across the room at some waving classmates.

Looking around the humming, sun-drenched place, she reckoned this could be a great semester after all. And then Chase walked in.

A significant portion of the class went quiet as he appeared. She was suddenly more conscious of Moose's closeness.

Chase glanced around the room with that familiar appreciation, as if they had all turned up for his party, before his eyes rested on Andie. He grinned and she blinked, as if hit suddenly by a sharp beam of sunlight.

"Hi."

"_Hey_." She realized that Moose had spoken for her.

"How was the vacation?"

"_Great_." Again, not her.

Chase nodded. "Cool. Later."

"_Sure_."

And with that he strolled away, somehow leaving the tension with them. Andie glanced after him, wary of any signs of hatred, but Ms. Bryant breezed in a moment later and she was thankfully distracted…

Half an hour later, Andie sat slumped over her desk, the lecturer's lecturing filling her ears and buzzing incoherently in her head. Monday mornings truly sucked, she mused, as she slipped into a state of unconscious. Her eyelids were just fluttering shut when something small hit her head. She started to life and turned instinctively to the left. Sure enough, Moose grinned back, an arsenal of paper bullets lined up on his desk.

Andie narrowed her eyes at him. "_Very mature_," she mouthed.

He flicked another in response.

"_Cut. It. Out_."

And another.

"_Moose!_"

He waggled his eyebrows and Andie's face broke into an irrepressible smile. She reached across and snatched some off the desk, causing him to protest mutely. The battle flared up soon after, both sides pelting furiously.

Andie, in a fit of madness, chucked her dwindling ammunition at him. Moose grinned wickedly as he prepared for a final attack, but a deliberate clearing of the throat stopped him. Mr. Phelps peered over his glasses at them and they immediately set their faces into remorseful frowns. Andie's shifted into a genuine one when her eyes chanced on Chase. No anger lit his eyes, but then there was none of the earlier cheeriness either. Could he still be hurt?

Ten minutes later a small piece of paper found its way onto her desk.

_Why so serious?_

Andie turned to Moose and faked a smile. He looked uncertain but could say nothing more under Mr. Phelp's shrewd stare…

**Author's Note: This chapter was going to be longer, but then I worried it would be **_**too**_** long. So Chapter 3 shall be a continuation of the day (dunno why but I like to keep my Step Up ficcies short). **

**R&R, dah-links! **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: I see that I'm working on minimum wage right now (two reviews for the last chappie- **_**aw**_**). But this is that fun kinda work so it's okay. Read, enjoy, maybe review…**

**Chapter 3: Brick'd**

Andie wondered how difficult it would be to smuggle a little junk food into the school as she poked through her lunch. She glanced around at the 'skinny ballerina chicks' as Moose called them, diligently munching on celery sticks, and figured she wouldn't get very far before they sniffed it out and attacked her.

She grimaced and finally pushed the salad away. Her previous high school may have been a little rough (what with the metal detectors and the boozy, touchy-feely professors) but at least they served up real food.

"Can't take it anymore, huh?" She nodded, gazing at Moose's 'hot dog' in disbelief. "S'all right. You can come home with me after school, there's always something in the fridge."

"_I love your Mum_," she sighed, taking a sip of her water and staring around the cafeteria again.

Andie's heart sunk abruptly as she caught Sophie watching them from another table. Chase was with her and a few moments later he glanced back. Andie tried for a smile before looking away hastily.

"_Don't worry about it_." She blinked, surprised and a little embarrassed that Moose had caught on.

"I'm not-"

But she never got to finish as at that moment the doors to the mess hall burst open. A horde of what seemed to be circus clowns poured in, whooping and cheering, dancing and flinging colourful bits of paper everywhere.

Andie and Moose sat stunned as one of the more wiry clowns (who looked more like the Fresh Prince up close) bounded up the stairs and climbed past Moose, onto the table. He had a blaring boom box in one hand and a mic in the other.

"What the hell…?"

"_Gooooood afternoon, MSA_!"

Some uncertain clapping followed this.

Moose snatched up a florescent green flier that had just fluttered his way, appraised it and then handed it to Andie. 'BRICK'D- Bringing Down The House' was printed on the thing in bold, black letters.

Andie stared up at the Prince, who winked down at her before proceeding to holler into his microphone.

"I am here to tell _you_ about the _baddest_ dance contest to _ever_ hit Maryland. _Brick'd_- your chance to show the entire school what you're made of and win a grand prize of _one thousand dollars_!"

The applause strengthened significantly at this. Moose gaped at Andie through the Prince's legs.

"So be there or be square." Andie snorted but it was inaudible through the almost tangible sound-waves emitting from the boom box. The Prince finally hopped off their table and followed the rest of his circus act out the door, leaving the cafeteria buzzing incredulously.

In her last period of the day, Andie found out that the alleged dance contest was a brain child of Director Collins. His motivation for doing such a thing was, as yet, unfathomable.

Moose refused to shut up about it the whole way home. He had never been able to make the full extent of his awesomeness known to the general populace at MSA. Here was his chance to do just that.

Andie on the other hand was in a more practical mood. Did they really have the time or energy to put together a group _and_ come up with a kick-ass routine?

"Are you kidding me? We're a couple of geniuses, Andie. Anything we come up with will be _sick_. And we already have a group. Smiles and Kido and Monster and Cable…"

"All of whom are aligned with Chase, who's bound to compete since his brother came up with the thing."

"You don't think they'd wanna join us?"

"He started the crew," Andie pointed out gently, taking note of his disconsolate expression. "We couldn't ask them to chose between him and us."

"Guess not…_but hey_," Moose's eyes brightened swiftly as he stopped in his tracks. "We could just start our own!"

Andie slowed as well and turned to face him. "Chase's crew probably has the _only_ hip-hop dancers in MSA."

Moose hands flew to his head with a dramatic cry. "Stop being all pessimistic!" He took hold of her shoulders. "We can do this. _Please, Andie_."

She felt herself waver under his beseeching gaze and the rhythmic stroke of his thumb along her collarbone. "_Moose_…"

"_Pwetty pweeze with a chocolate gummy bear on top_?" he moaned, pulling her to him.

She sighed into his t-shirt before pulling back a little. "_Gimme some food and I'll think about_."

He grinned broadly, kissed the top of her head and together they hurried down they street…

**Author's Note: Time to go hunting for some dancers! **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! Life's been hectic and I actually had to put aside some time (an hour to be specific) to write this. Please do not let me labour in vein!!**

**Chapter 4: Spoiled for Choice **

"So are you competing?"

Andie hit her head on the locker door as she jumped back. She rubbed the sore spot and turned round, her heart still thumping from the surprise and her face red with embarrassment.

"_Don't_ sneak up on people," she snarled at Chase.

Her ex raised his hands in defence. "I didn't sneak, I walked. _You_ were too busy napping to notice."

"Thinking, not napping."

"Thinking about the competition?"

"_Yep_," she conceded, turning back to gather the rest of her stuff. "No idea why, though…" she continued as she shut the door, "I mean, what _exactly_ is the agenda? We've all got exams to get through and Blake throws this at us?"

Chase shrugged, tucking his hands into the pockets of his designer jeans. "Have you considered the possibility that he just wants us to have fun?" Andie cocked an eyebrow and he grimaced, knowing that she wasn't buying it. "_Or_ that he wants something to trump 'hazardous' dance contests like The Streets…"

She nodded, more willing to believe that Blake hoped to quell the excitement of an underground competition by creating his own, the same way a teacher at Andie's old school had been convinced that providing drugs on campus would prevent students from buying them on the street. Andie tried to argue that either way, they were still doing drugs, but he was unyielding…

"So are you?"

"Maybe."

"With Moose?"

"_Preferably_. What about you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Andie gave an inelegant snort and at that moment Moose loped over, a quizzical look on his face.

"We were talking about Brick'd," she filled him in.

"_Cool_," he said, nodding his greeting to Chase. "How's the MSA crew?"

"We haven't really started practicing yet, still putting everything together in my head. How's _your_…" he trailed off, an apologetic grimace hovering as he seemed to remember that his group had been _their_ group.

"We don't have one…" Andie admitted.

"But we will by the end of today," her boyfriend assured.

"We will?"

"You don't have to," Chase pointed out before Moose could reply. "You could just…come back…or whatever…"

"No," he replied before she could. "But thanks anyway." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her way. Andie tried to wave back awkwardly, failed and allowed Moose to drag her off towards class…

He had everything figured out. First, the crew name.

"Step 1, your _How To_ guide for being cool…"

It was sort of dorky but that made it work better somehow. Second, the auditions.

"I made fliers…"

Indeed he had. They was green and purple (he pointed out that the latter was Andie's favourite colour, as if she didn't know) with a sketched outline of a trendy-looking B-Boy and Girl. She asked which one he was supposed to be and tried not to laugh as she apologized a moment later.

The fliers showed that they would be auditioning potential group members at three o'clock the next day.

"Do you think people will show?" he asked, his face betraying an aching sort vulnerability.

Andie rose up on her toes (strengthened by hours of torture in ballet) and kissed him. "_Sure they will_…"

The next day, at around half past three, Andie wished she had kept her mouth shut after the kiss.

The sat slumped at a desk in an abandoned classroom. They had checked and double-checked the fliers, just in case Moose put down the wrong room. Room 69 instead of Room 96, or maybe Room 6…

At quarter to four the door swung open and they had to suppress a groan of relief. Andie and Moose perked up as a small girl ambled in. Her hair was cut in jagged, red and gold layers, her eyes were large and blue and she seemed to be wearing the laundry of an '80s rock star. Andie had seen her wandering the halls a few times, but this would be the first time they spoke.

"I'm only here because the MSA group wasn't taking," she said plainly before any greeting could be done.

Andie grimaced as Moose's face fell. She would've liked to tell her where to go if she thought she was too good for them, but then this was their first (maybe their _last_) shot at a group. "_It's nice to meet you, too_. Name?"

"I'm Cady," she said, removing several layers of clothing. "Ballet."

"We're a hip-hop group."

"But we can work with ballet," Moose rushed to add and gestured for her CD. "Show us what you got."

He slid it into the stereo system and a few seconds later No Doubt's 'Don't Speak' filled the room…

Cady's audition showed them why Blake had accepted her and why they would be doing the same thing. She had beautiful lines and could dance _on pointe_ for so long it was painful to watch. But her musicality was also impeccable and her style sort of out there, passionate verging on aggressive.

"We're not going to have to beg you, are we?" Andie quizzed when she was done, but her tone was gentler.

Cady shrugged. "Take me or leave me, dudes."

They took her. Cady's emergence brought on a spurt of optimism and they stayed for another ten minutes. It paid off as a familiar face soon appeared. He was a contemporary dancer and Andie recognized him for his bright, perpetually cheerful smile, matched with sunny blonde hair that was spiked up in a careless sort of way (though it probably took an hour and mounds of gel).

"_So_ sorry for being late, guys," said Wade (for that was his name). "I was stuck waiting tables at my uncle's restaurant. '_All the big celebrities start out as waiters_,' he says. Well, newsflash: this ain't Hollywood. Besides, it's not like I plan on being a _big celebrity_. Dancers have always been underestimated…"

Moose and Andie hastily forgave and encouraged him to start.

Wade danced to One Republic's 'Apologize' and managed to put his smile away for the duration of it. The dance would have worked well as a piece of drama as he flung himself around and pounded his fists on the floor.

Andie clapped vehemently afterwards and noted that there was potential hop, if not hip, in him.

"So why do you wanna be part of _our_ crew?" she inquired. "There must be loads of contemp dancers getting together for this."

"_Exactly_," he said. "I've been doing the same thing with the same people since I got here. Time for a challenge."

That was good enough for them…

The clock was creeping past the time Sarah asked her to be home by. Andie was just wondering what their chances were of getting another ballet/contemporary dancer in before the sun set when the door burst open.

A tall, black boy with a neat smile and a preppy blue sweater vest stumbled in, dropping his backpack as he spoke.

"_Hi_," he panted and seemed about to apologize. Andie held up a hand and shook her head.

"Hi, thanks for coming and what've you got?"

"Well, I'm Bobby," he introduced in a warm, low voice. "I'm a hip-hop dancer."

Two pairs of eyes widened in unison. Both Andie and Moose had been sure that hip-hop dancers were a dying breed in MSA, so this was very much like seeing a ghost.

"What're you doing here?" Moose quizzed.

"I…love to dance?" Bobby replied, puzzled by the rapture in their eyes.

"He means what're you doing in MSA? Where have you been?"

"I'm a stunt double for the Drama department. Monster told me about The Streets," he added before they could ask, "But my mum wasn't having it. I figure since this is for the school she'll be cool. And if she isn't, whatever…I wanna show people what I can really do."

Andie turned to Moose and caught a glimmer of recognition in his eyes.

Bobby performed to Timbaland's 'Bounce' and the song had barely ended before they agreed that he was in. He hipped and hopped and popped and locked as well as anybody from the MSA crew. By the time he left, Moose's enthusiasm had finally rubbed off on her.

"_Andie_," the curly-haired boy murmured as she shut the classroom door.

"Yeah?"

"We_ have a crew_."

"_Yeah_." Much to her alarm and eventual glee, he swept her up into a hug, thanking her and raining kisses over bit of skin that her halter top left uncovered. It took a while to pry herself loose and just as she did an unfamiliar girl's voice called out:

"I'm not too late, am I?"

**Author's Note: So who is this mysterious dancer? We shall see…**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors's Note: That's it

**Author's Note: **_**Meh**_**. Nothin' much to say for once…**

**Chapter 5: One Last Thing**

The girl that approached looked extremely straight, rigid, ready to snap almost. Her red hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, emphasizing massive green eyes. She wore a black leotard with leopard print leg-warmers (a strange new sight for Andie) and barely reached their shoulders in height.

Andie knew her, but only for her family. Her father was the executive producer of the Washington Ballet company, her mother had been one of its principal dancers. The Millers were probably were probably the closest thing to royalty in MSA, after the Collins clan, and even Andie knew her appearance warranted a little awe.

"Um…_no_," she said, still a little uncertain. "It's…never too late with us! _I'm Andie_." She extended a hand, which the other girl eyed for a moment before turning a bright, tight smile up at Moose.

"_I'm Moose_," he explained.

"I'm Montana. Pleasure to meet you. _Both_," she added, gaze flickering back to Andie, whose hand had dropped awkwardly to her side. "I hear you're getting a group together for the dance contest?"

"_Yeah_," Andie replied. "Auditions are still on if that's what you're here for."

Montana frowned a little. "You want _me_ to audition?"

"Sure!" said Moose. "How else could you join our group?"

Montana seemed to stall for a moment and Andie wondered if she had hoped to get in or her name alone. But the moment passed and she smiled again, telling Moose that she'd love to audition for him.

And so they all slunk back into the classroom. Andie and Moose perched on the desk while the newcomer got herself together.

Montana danced to a piece of classical music and even with Andie's limited expertise, she could see that her technique was brilliant. But then she was also sort of stiff and cold, her expression never shifting from one of intense concentration. There didn't seem to be any hip or hop that they could possibly extract from her. Andie glanced at Moose, who seemed to get the message.

"Hey, that was great!" he assured as she stood staring at them. "But um…are you familiar with hip-hop at all?"

"Familiar? No, we pretty much live on separate planets." Moose gave an apologetic grin. Andie struggled to do the same. "But I _am_ eager to learn about it," she added. "I think hip-hop dancers deserve _way_ more attention than they're getting in this school. And with me on your, I _promise_ that'll change."

Andie thought she was starting to sound like a presidential candidate, but Moose seemed impressed. He invited her to join 'Step 1' and she couldn't help but feel annoyed long after the girl was gone.

"What's wrong with her?" Moose quizzed as they made their way home.

"_She'll be hard to work with_," Andie grumbled. "I can tell."

"Shouldn't we give her a chance first? Blake gave _us_ a chance and look how that turned out!"

She snorted. "We're _still_ shitty ballet dancers as far as I can see."

He sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You're getting _really_ pessimistic in your old age."

Moose laughed wickedly and dodged her attempt at a punch…

The next day, Chase surprised and unsettled her with another appearance at her locker. All of a sudden Andie could not help but wonder if he wanted to 'steal her back', or something equally stupid. She had already broken down her new feelings for him into little truths: Andie still loved Chase, but not in the same way. Andie hurt Chase once, and she never wanted to again. If he tried for an hanky panky, she already had a swift but sensitive rejection in mind.

As soon as he spoke she wanted to kick herself for being such a moron.

"Hey, about that offer to rejoin the crew," he explained good-naturedly. "I didn't mean anything by it, all right? Just wanted to let you know that we're cool. I'm kinda over it. So…friends?"

She pursed her lips into an embarrassed smile and took his proffered hand. "_Sure_."

And at that moment, Moose appeared, with an odd little addition at his side.

"Hi, Chase!" Montana chirped, hugging him quickly. "We haven't talked in _ages_. How've you been? I _adore_ your new haircut."

"Um…_hi_." If they were friends in any way, Chase seemed to have forgotten. "_And thanks_. Hey, Moose."

"_Hey_," the other boy replied, with an obvious lack of vigor. "Um…Montana figures we should have our first practice this Friday."

"Montana's part of your crew?" All three nodded. Chase cocked an eyebrow. "_Good luck_," he said, glancing at the red-head as he drifted away.

"So Friday at five then?" the petite girl asked, when she was done waving goodbye.

Andie almost agreed, but then a realization struck her as swift as lightning. "Friday's no good. We said we'd hook up with Kido at the movies, remember?"

Moose grimaced. "We can go later, can't we? Eight o'clock? I swear we'll be done before then! And I already told Wade and Bobby and Cady…" Andie could see how eager he was to get started and felt bad for trying to dim the light in his eyes, especially with Montana there. What was she doing here again?

"_Fine_," she conceded. "But _you're _gonna be the one to tell Mr. Kanemura why we're taking his daughter out late."

He stooped a little and kissed her so sweetly it was impossible to keep a frown on her lips. Montana cleared her throat.

"Well, I have a class with Blake to get. I'll leave two lovebirds for now."

They both smiled as she strolled away, but Andie's was forced as she wondered if that was some sort of threat…

**Author's Note: Or maybe she's just being paranoid, eh? **

**Now I've got about three readers thus far (s'all right, Holly Girl, the converts **_**will**_** come) so I'd really like reviews from you the lot of you! Thanks and ciao for now…**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: Longer chapter this is. So I'll keep my A/N short!**

**Chapter 6: So You Think You Can Dance **

If you had told the Andie of six months ago that she would one day spend her free afternoon running around Sarah's kitchen, with a Betty Boop apron around her waist and cake flour in her hair, she would have laughed. Andie did not bake. She did not do _anything_ of a culinary nature. It was something the tomboy in her would never allow. And yet here she was, stirring up what she hoped would be a birthday cake, while Missy pored over an old recipe book…

Moose's seventeenth was three days away. Andie had insisted that his Mum let her do the cake, partly because she knew Mrs. Alexander was all tied up in her teaching schedule, partly because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find a real gift in time.

"How about a hat?"

"He's got more of those than he can handle."

"CDs?"

"Buys a new one every week."

"_Lingerie._"

"For him?"

"For _you_ to wear _for_ him!"

"He'll pass out."

"Before or after?"

"Missy!"

"_Honey, I'm hooome!_"

Both girls paled swiftly when Moose's voice rang through the house. They began to exchange panicked gestures in the silence, as the squeak of his sneakers neared. Without a word Missy dashed out of the kitchen to stall him while Andie stuffed egg cartons, spoons and mixing bowls into every available space. She had rinsed her hands and just finished dusting off the counter when Moose and Missy trolled in, the Latina toying with his hair and insisting he needed a trim.

He finally swatted her away with a good-natured grin. Her friend winked behind his back while he circumnavigated the counter and drew Andie into a hug.

"What's with the apron?"

"_Thought it was cute_," she lied sweetly.

"It is! You should do cute more often…"

"_Sorry, babe_," she murmured, staring up, as is necessary when one has a ridiculously lanky lover. "This kind of cuteness only comes around once." He pouted and she kissed him compassionately…

"_Ahem!_ Hate to break up the _lurvfest_, people, but I have to ask…what'reyou doing here? This is our girly bonding time!" Andie was immediately reminded of the cake mix hidden under the dinner table.

"_Sorry_," he said. "We're supposed to be playing choreographer today. For Step 1, remember?"

Missy's eyes lit up instantly as she recalled the MSA dance contest. She demanded that they let her watch their practice, so as to live vicariously through them (only students could participate). They all thumped upstairs and once in the bedroom, Moose extracted a CD from his backpack. _Leona Lewis?_

"Kinda different, I know. But the beat is awesome."

After dancing to 'No Air' last semester, Andie was open to anything. The next hour was spent putting moves together for 'Bleeding Love', with Missy jumping in randomly and Krumping…

Step 1 met up the next day in the same classroom where they'd held the auditions. Their gathering was a lot less relaxed than that of the MSA crew a few months ago. How times changed…

"We're gonna lose, you know," Cady pointed out after the founders greeted and thanked them. "The MSA crew has Chase. _Chase Collins._ And their named after the school!"

"Fuck that!" Bobby piped up. "We could be just as good as they are. _With the right attitude_…"

"I second that," Wade chirped. "_Without the swearing_…"

She stuck her tongue out at both of them.

Andie glanced at Moose and then at the seemingly mismatched group of people (Montana was on another side of the room, stretching grandly). Hopefully when they started dancing everything would fall into place…

Andie's hopes were dashed as soon as the others attempted the steps. Bobby was good, Cady was okay but she didn't seem to be trying, Wade was too springy, and Montana looked like a dying grasshopper as she twitched and darted around. It was getting a little pathetic so Andie quickly cut the music.

"_All right_," she sighed, tying her ponytail a little tighter. "You're making this look harder than it is." She caught Montana rolling her eyes and ignored it. "Hip-hop isn't _just_ about learning eight counts."

"_But that helps_," Moose added.

"_A lot_," she conceded. "Still…it's a feeling. It has to come from here." She put a hand over her heart. "It's expression, just like contemporary dance, or ballet. Don't think about it. Don't get caught up in the steps, or what you look like, or the thousand dollars-" Cady snorted and was elbowed lightly by Bobby. "_Just dance_," she concluded.

By the third try there was a distinct improvement. They were all in tune with the music, they more or less had the steps, but they still weren't moving together. And then there was Montana. The girl looked completely hopeless as she continued her spasmodic attempts. The clock was nearing seven when Andie decided to call it a day.

"You're doing great so far," she encouraged. "But this was just a trial run. We'll work on the _really_ hard stuff next week, all right? Thanks, guys…"

As Moose and Andie got there stuff together, both noticed that Montana was still huddled over her duffle bag in a corner of the room. She seemed as feeble as a pigeon with a broken wing, or a hungry squirrel. Andie wanted to leave. Moose gave her an imploring look. She sighed and then inclined her head towards her.

"Hey, Montana," he said, strolling over. "You okay?"

The girl turned to look back at him but didn't rise. "_I suck_," she murmured.

"What d'you mean?" he asked, crouching down beside her.

"I can't _do_ this. It's so much harder than I thought…"

"No, it isn't," he insisted. "Seriously, anybody can do it. You just need to loosen up. Get jiggy with it!"

Andie bit her lip against a smile. There was something about this moment that made her uncomfortable and she wasn't about to let her guard down.

The next words came as a whisper, almost inaudible. "Will you help me? Before the next practice? I don't want to look like a fool in front of everybody…"

"Sure! We'll be around whenever you need us." And now Montana looked back at Andie, who was pressed against the door. The look in her eyes was less than grateful.

"_Okay_…"

Moose stood and offered his hand. She took it and staggered to her feet, smiling weakly. Andie called out to him and tapped her watch, reminding him of their movie night.

They arrived just in time to get their tickets, popcorn and other essentials, their normally cheery friend chiding them for keeping her waiting. Moose apologized and told her about their rehearsal. Kido suddenly looked wistful and wondered why they couldn't just forget their troubles and come back to their old friends. And at that moment an all too familiar voice trilled:

"_Oh, wow!_ I had no idea you guys were coming _here_. Fancy that."

Montana pranced over in her sparkly mini-skirt and leopard print jacket, holding a bottle of water and some butter-free popcorn. Moose waved, Kido cocked an eyebrow, Andie scowled.

"Yeah. _Fancy that_…"

**Author's Note: Urgh, she's annoying me. And I'm writing her! Thoughts, darlings?**


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: S'up, y'all? Sorry it's taken me a while to update! My A-Levels (or what you Americans may call 'finals'?) are looming so I'm all tied up in studies right now. But I was eager to keep this story going, so here's the next chappie…**

**Chapter 7: Cougar vs. Leopard**

Andie had never enjoyed an action thriller less. She could barely focus on the damn thing as Montana sat on the other side of her boyfriend, clasping his hand at even the vaguest hint of suspense, or leaning in to ask him about some plot point she had missed. Andie was by no means threatened by the diminutive girl (she rather pitied her in fact). What annoyed her was Moose's indifference. He either shrugged it off or laughed about it. Andie had never been less amused.

"Well, what d'you want me to do? Yell at her?"

"Yeah. That could work," she said as they made their way down the street.

"She can't help it if I'm irresistible!"

She rolled her eyes. "Just…_get her to stop touching you_. I don't like the touching."

"_Ah_," he enunciated. "The Cougar's claws finally come out!" Andie narrowed her eyes. The Cougar. A supposedly cool and sexy reference to 'The Older Woman'. He seemed to be going out of his way to wind her up.

"_Okay, okay,_" said Moose. "If she tries for any hanky-panky I'll shut it down."

Andie nodded, but the near regret in his tone inspired another concern. Never being one to hold back, she stated:

"You like being chased, don't you?"

Moose scoffed and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "_No_." She stared him down. "_Maybe_…a little. It's just…not something I'm used to. But I have no intention of getting caught," he hastened to add. "You're the _only one_ I want. You and Rihanna."

Andie punched his arm but battled a smile at the same time. She believed him. She trusted him. And she could handle Montana. She was from _The Streets_, damn it…

"Can I come in?"

"_Not when Sarah's out_," she sighed, standing a step above him so as to match his height.

"But I'm harmless!"

"_Sure_…" She kissed him attentively, so as to wipe all thoughts of exotic pop singers from his mind. Moose stumbled away a minute later, his hat askew, his face slightly red, and Andie knew she had beaten Rihanna at least…

A sunny Saturday afternoon was spent cruising the mall for inspiration, with Missy at her side. Moose would be spending the day with Montana, trying to help her get jiggy with it. Andie set aside all thoughts of them alone together and gave her full attention to Operation: Birthday Boy.

They window-shopped for what felt like a lifetime, Missy picking up all sorts of things and putting them down again when Andie expressed no interest.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Missy exclaimed, holding up a plaid hoodie. "This is _so hot!_"

It was too predictable. Any old body could get him a hoodie! But she, being in the position of Girlfriend, had to bring something sort of special to the table…

"Whatever you say, chica! I'm takin' it…"

Andie bit her lip as her thoughts drifted to the night before. Somewhere between the trailers and the opening credits, Moose's birthday had come up. Montana declared that she had arrived in his life just in time to give him a great gift. Missy hadn't been there to hear her and Andie was glad. If her friend _had_ heard, she probably would have thought that this remark was linked to Andie's new found pickiness. Which it wasn't. At all…

Something glinted out of the corner of her eye and she stopped in her tracks. Missy did the same and followed Andie's rapt gaze.

"Daaaaamn! Talk about _bling_…"

She grabbed the Latina's hand and dragged her into the jewelry store. It was a dazzling sight for both of them, having never set foot in a place where all that glittered really was gold. And silver, lots and lots of silver…

A reedy woman approached them soon after their entrance, her posture guarded and reluctant. If they had strolled in wearing pearls and swinging white shopping bags with designer logos, the reception probably would have been different. At any rate, Andie didn't really give a shit. She had been inspired.

"Can you personalize these?" she asked, pointing to the display of silver rings.

"Please _do not_ touch the glass," the woman murmured, tugging at her blazer. "_Yes_," she continued, when Andie removed her index finger, which was perfectly clean, thank you very much. "We _do_ engrave rings, for an additional fee. Would you like to make a purchase?"

"_Indeed, we would_," Andie replied, nearly mimicking her tone.

"And you _do_ realize that we have no bargain bins here…"

Andie narrowed her eyes at the lady, while extracting her wallet. She produced Sarah's credit card with flourish. "_Engraved silver band by tomorrow_. Are you gonna get it done, or stand here leering at us all day?"

After a beat, she sniffed and took the card. "Let's just swipe this, shall we?"

Missy hissed in her ear as they trailed behind. "Didn't Sarah give you a limit?"

Andie hesitated as Montana's face drifted into her mind along with that of the saleslady. They both seemed to be conspiring against her relationship at that moment…

Andie switched to autopilot and the lie came swiftly and mindlessly: "Nah, it's cool. _I've got in under control_…"

**Author's Note: Oh, you know how it goes. You're a teenage girl entrusted with an unlimited amount of money, trying to impress someone you're into. Things get out of hand! But there're always consequences. What those consequences will be, we shall see on Moosey's b-day.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, along with constructive crit!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I've discovered that the harder you try to get your brain going for an update, the harder it is to get started. So I just decided to **_**stop**_** trying for a while (hence the lengthy pause- sorry!) and all of a sudden the creative spirit sparked. Hope you enjoy… **

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath **

Andie bit her thumbnail and tried to block all images of Sarah from her mind. This was _happy_ time, for Moose and Mrs. Alexander and everyone else gathered around, giving gifts (so far he had gotten the plaid hoodie from Missy, a PlayStation game from Kido, a long-awaited book from Mrs. A, a CD from Smiles and a hat from Monster). Andie's present was in a flat, square box, covered in shimmering wrapping paper that she had spent a half hour trying to fold right.

She sat on a sofa across from him as he tore through it. The remnants of a massive cake lay on the coffee table between them, with seventeen candles discarded around the platter…

"_Wow_…"

Moose bore a vague resemblance to 'Frodo' at that moment as he held the ring up on its silver chain. She bit her lip, wondering if he was faking the look of rapture. Moose stared at the inscription now and she hastened to explain:

"Well, a ring is a circle (_duh_), which is endless, i.e Always. You'll always have your friends and your mum and your music…and me."

He had taken off his hat, so as to put it around his neck without hindrance. There were a few doting murmurs as he croaked:

"_I_…" Either he was as good an actor as he was a dancer, or he really couldn't express his gratitude.

"_Whoa_," Monster piped up. "Moose is speechless? History has been made!"

He rolled his eyes as they had a good laugh at his expense. Moose stood and made his way around the table, to where Andie was. She had expected a hug and so was somewhat stunned when he kissed her instead.

"_I love you_," was all she heard amid the whistles and cheers…

When the cake had been cleared and they had stopped blushing, Missy suggested they head out.

"I'm _still_ not so sure about the clubbing tonight," Mrs. Alexander began and they all froze, fearing a sudden change of heart, which was common in mothers. "You have school in the morning and…"

"Mum, don't be so square!" Moose pleaded.

"I thought it was hip to be square!"

"_Oh, God_," he muttered as they all chortled.

"We'll be back by eleven, Jo," Andie insisted. "_Promise_."

After a moment of internal struggle she finally conceded.

"_Okay, okay_. Go have fun! You can all _boogie down_ in my honor…"

And they did. They 'boogied' their hearts out to the sounds of T.I and T-Pain and Timbaland and every other artist worth moving to. They stumbled out of the Dragon a few hours later, pulses racing, music ringing in their ears.

"Hey, thanks for letting me win that battle, Smiles," said Moose.

"_Any time, any time_…" said the spectacled boy.

Usually they would've gotten something to eat after such a night. But all their parents were curfew-enforcing, homework-checking tyrants, so they had to head home. Andie and Moose traveled back together, singing random fragments of any song that came to mind.

"_Thanks, Andie_," he said when they got bored with it. "For everything. The cake and the ring and my friends. I wouldn't have known any of them if it weren't for you."

"_And Chase_," she added deliberately, fiddling with his fingers. Andie knew the friction between them was pointless and needed to be resolved. Moose had to be okay with the fact that Chase was a friend now. But he said nothing as he removed his hand from her grasp.

She would have persisted but her phone rang just then, the ringtone sounding much more jarring than usual.

"_I hope you haven't forgotten your curfew, Ms. West_," was the first thing she heard upon answering it.

"_No, Sarah_," she droned. Moose's eyes widened in apparent excitement. He gestured for the phone and she shook her head, knowing what he wanted to say to her foster mother. "No, I'm on my way…I am! Why would I lie to you? Do you _hear_ music? Yeah, we had fun. Yes…I gave him his- _hey_!"

Moose had swiped the phone and put it to his ear. "Sarah, you are _so_ awesome. Thank you for the ring! I don't know how much it cost you or whatever but thank you." Andie gritted her teeth. She knew she would have to tell her how expensive it was at some point in time. But not _this_ point in time!

"Huh? Oh, okay. Thanks again. _Bye_…" He grinned and flipped the cellphone shut before handing it back. "She says she'll talk to you when you get back. Hey, why the long face?"

She shook her head and leaned into him a little more, thinking that the look on his face was worth getting into a little trouble with Sarah…

It turned out to be _a lot_ of trouble actually. As soon as Moose was gone she demanded to see the receipt. Her face froze in an expression of pure horror as she looked it over, before thawing into one of fury.

"_Have you lost your damn mind?! _I said you could spend a _hundred dollars._ No more than that!"

"But it was so beautiful," she protested feebly. "And it has this engraving…"

"I. Don't. _Care_. Andie, we've got bills to pay! I have to put you _and_ Charlie through school. We don't have money to waste on this kind of thing."

"_I'm sorry_," she implored. "I really, really am. But I just wanted to get him something meaningful, something that wouldn't break or go out of fashion. I'll pay you back, I promise!"

The other woman had her arms crossed and her expression stayed cloudy as she asked: "How?"

"I'll…" Andie racked her brain. "I'll get a job as a waitress. One of those Chinese places has to have an opening, right?"

Sarah shook her head and sighed. "I hope so. You betrayed my trust, Andie. _You're gonna have to earn it back_…"

Andie vowed that she would, unable to bear the look on Sarah's face. She rushed upstairs once given permission and dropped down on her bed. Thankfully, there had been no command to take the ring back.

It suddenly seemed so pathetic, trying to outdo Montana. And as Andie drifted off to sleep, she vowed _never_ to let the girl get to her again…

"So how was Moose's birthday?"

Andie rounded on the tiny red-head that had appeared by her locker. "Fun. _Lots of fun_." And that was all she needed to know.

"What did you get him?"

She tried not to sound in any way smug as she replied, "He's wearing it right now if you wanna go have a look." Montana nodded and there was a lengthy pause. Against her better judgment, Andie asked, "Did _you_ get him anything?"

She shrugged and sighed. "Just tickets to the 'Hip Hop Live' tour. It's coming to D.C this weekend and I thought he might like to go. Of course, _I_ don't know much about rap or anything, but I'm sure he'll enlighten me…"

Andie struggled to keep her voice level as she spoke. "So _you _want to go with him."

"Sure! It's not the kind of present you want to enjoy on your own, is it?"

Andie narrowed her eyes and said nothing as the girl turned on her heel and strolled away. It was only when Monster asked her why she looked so homicidal that she realized Montana _had_, in fact, gotten to her…

**Author's Note: Well, I don't now how good this 'Hip Hop Live' Tour is but I figured anything to do with hip-hop would be enticing for Moose. **

**Please do review! It helps to keep me on track. Like if the characters getting to OOC or if the story's getting stale, I need to know! Thanks always…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Yay! Finally back to this fic! I am going to finish this damn thing, reviews or not. Thanks to all those who continue to read. Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 9: Commitments **

"That was good!"

"Well, don't sound so surprised!"

"We've _always_ been good."

"Yes. But you've never been this good _together_."

"_Wow, guys_. I think they like us. They really, really like us!"

"Group hug!"

Andie shrieked and tried to make a run for it, but a moment later several pairs of hands dragged her into a sweaty, cheery embrace. She recognized Moose's arms somewhere around her waist, and Montana's arms somewhere around his, and her good mood took a sudden dive…

Andie waved an absent-minded goodbye to the rest of the group as she watched the evil elf pull Moose aside, watched her extract a ticket from her bag, watched Moose's eyes widen in rapture, watched her mouth 'Happy Birthday'. Andie decided against watching them hug and walked off to gather her stuff.

For a fleeting, malicious moment she considered going behind his back and warning Jo against the trip. But then she realized how horribly deceptive that would be and decided against it. She wouldn't stoop to that level. She wouldn't need to because she trusted him, even in a hotel room in DC with another girl…

"Andie-"

"_I heard_."

Moose grinned even wider and jumped on the spot excitedly. "I can't believe we're actually going! This is going to be awesome! Like the most _awesomest_ of awesome experiences anywhere, _ever_!" Andie forced a smile and nodded along to his rant. She hadn't seen him this excited about anything since…well, since her own birthday present, which still hung around his neck. "But you're gonna need a new hoodie to take with you. Something really _gangsta_…"

"Me?" She blinked in surprise. "I'm not going. Am I?" She looked around him at Montana, who unfastened her pursed lips and echoed:

"_She's not going_. I only thought to get two tickets. Spur of the moment and all…"

Andie took some guilty pleasure in the sudden vanishing of Moose's smile. "_Oh_." He looked down at the ticket in his hands, then up at Montana. "I can't go then."

"What?" both girls demanded.

"I can't go without you," he said, turning to her. "No offence intended, M," he hastened to add. "But it won't be the same."

Andie's gaze softened as she looked up at him. As far as romantic gestures went, this one pretty much took the cake.

"_Moose_…just go, okay?"

He bit his lip and, with a pitifully pained expression, turned back to Montana. "Couldn't you hustle another ticket?" The elf folded her arms and frowned. "_Please_?"

After what looked like an intense internal battle, she rolled her eyes and groaned. "_Fine_. I'll see what I can do…"

Andie could barely suppress an idiotic grin as she took Moose's hand inconspicuously…

After school, she practically skipped to The Dragon, ready to get her job interview over and done with, get home and nag Sarah until she was allowed to go and see the tour.

Luce, a petite, tattooed girl with pink hair, whose uncle owned the restaurant, greeted Andie. She was pretty friendly and easy-going, explaining what she was looking for in a waitress. Andie seemed to have it all; focus, determination, confidence and charm. It was looking good until…

"So I'd like to start you this weekend. Say…Friday evening?"

"What? I can't," she blurted. Luce raised an eyebrow. "I mean…_I'm sorry_…but I can't do weekends. I can't do _this_ weekend.

"Well," she said, tucking her pencil behind her ear, "I guess I'll have to find somebody who can."

"But…" For a second she considered letting it go and looking for some place else, some place with more convenient workdays. "I _really_ have to be somewhere this Friday…"

Luce sighed. "_Sorry, dude_… if you're going work here, I need to know that you're committed. _Starting this Friday_. Do you want it or not?"

No. Not really. But then she thought of the money and Sarah and Charlie and her heart sunk. "Yeah. I want it."

"Friday it is then."

"_Friday it is_…"

Friday it _wasn't_ for her and Moose. She called him later that night with some baloney about extra lessons with Blake, not wanting to confess that she would be spending the next five weekends paying off his birthday present. She hung up as soon as possible, unable to bear the heaviness in his voice.

The weekend came way too fast and so did Moose's departure. She stood on the steps of MSA with him, coaxing and kissing until Montana cleared her throat and pointed at the waiting car.

"_Have fun_," she insisted and shoved him away.

An hour later and Andie was having no fun at all. Waitressing on a Friday night was like treading water, with every passing minute being a constant struggle to keep afloat. Luce assured her she was doing fine, though, and the chaos kept her mind off a certain boy and his number one fan.

Her shift was finally coming to an end when the doors of the Dragon swung open. Andie froze in the middle of handing a portion of chicken chow mein to a rowdy set of skater boys, as she spotted the new arrivals.

"Hellooooo!" one guy trilled, hooking into her attention. "You're really nice to look at, all right? But we'd like to eat now."

She practically threw the remaining orders at them before turning on her heel and speeding off to the kitchen.

"Where the hell are you going, West?" Luce called after her, "Can't you see we've got customers?"

Oh, she could see. Andie gritted her teeth, gripped her tray and turned back around. She made her way over to the couple that was settling down at a table in a corner. They looked up as she approached, their expressions bemused.

"Chase. Sophie. _Hi_…"

**Author's Note: Ah. Her ex and her boyfriend's ex. Nice and awkward… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. My New Year's resolution is to update a hell of a lot faster from now on…**

**Chapter 10: The Ex Effect **

For the first time since her shift started, Andie was aware of how limp her hair looked. And of the massive grease stain imprinted on her apron. And of her comfy but ancient sneakers. Chase and Sophie, ever the snappy dressers, put her to shame just then, so that she could barely look at them.

"Andie?" Chase was the first to utter. "When did you start working here?"

"_Why?_" Sophie added, her nose wrinkling a little as she stared around. Chase cleared his throat and she blinked as if she had just woken up. "Sorry. That was rude, wasn't it?"

"No problem," Andie replied, with as much cool as she could muster. "Do you want to order now?" she added, eager to get away.

"Uh…sure," he replied. "I guess I'll have the usual?" And a familiar grin flickered across his face as he spoke. They had come here enough times for her to remember what he always ordered. She turned to Sophie now, her own smile fading as she realized how weird this could get. Both girls had dated the MSA superstar at one point…

But instead of scowling and tossing out some snippy comment, she only flipped through her menu, made a rueful face and looked up:

"This is my first time here. What do you recommend?"

Andie stood stunned for a moment, before snapping out of it and hurrying to point out all the good stuff. Chase threw in a few suggestions, before they finally decided on what she would like. It was all very strange…

When she returned with their drinks, Chase demanded that she sit with them after her shift. All resistance proved to be futile as Luce was totally cool with it and Andie really did feel 'like death re-heated', as Sophie remarked.

So she changed out of her uniform and joined them. The next twenty minutes passed by pretty pleasantly. Not so much the last ten. Somehow the topic of conversation became the Dragon restaurant and Sophie wanted to know why Andie was _really_ working there.

"I don't care how bitchy this sounds now," she asserted. "There is _no way_ this job pays well enough to be worth it."

"It pays okay," she insisted. "And over the next month or so I should have enough to…" She trailed off, remembering how stupid the whole birthday present situation made her feel. She was not particularly eager to explain it to them. Alas, Chase had caught the moment of hesitation and he would not let it go until she spilled. So she did.

First came their meeting with Montana, then Moose's oblivion to Montana's blatant crush. Then she told them of Moose's birthday.

"I know it was stupid. But I didn't want to let him down. And I didn't want to be upstaged. So I went way over the limit Sarah set on her credit card. Now I'm trying to pay her back, like I promised…"

She went on to tell them about Moose and Montana at the Hip Hop Live Tour and her subsequent anxiety.

"_Don't be ridiculous_," Sophie snapped. "That boy is crazy about you."

"Yeah," Chase added. "Moose would _never_ cheat on a…"

He trailed off and an uneasy silence settled over them. There was no ignoring the elephant in the room. Moose _had_ sort of cheated on an almost girlfriend. With Andie. He never meant to hurt anyone but he managed it anyway. Would the same thing happen to her? Was she about to get bitch-slapped by karma?

Chase cleared his throat. "So how about a check?"

After a steaming hot shower Andie flopped down on her bed, so physically and emotionally exhausted she couldn't even look at the casserole Sarah had set aside for her. She was just dozing off when her cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered, her voice a little groggy.

"_Argh!_ I just danced on stage! Montana talked to the crew and I got called up and I danced and everybody went nuts!"

She smiled faintly. "That's awesome."

"They said I could come back tomorrow if I wanted," he continued, his elation radiating through the phone. "And I'm like, do you even have to _ask_!" He exhaled dreamily. "I wish you were here, shaking your money-maker."

Andie laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad you're having a good time, Moose."

"_Thanks_. How are you coping without me?"

"Oh, I'm good. _Tired, though_. I was actually about to go to bed…"

"What? It's only eleven o'clock!"

"_Way_ past your bedtime. I might have to inform the authorities, i.e. Jo."

"_Shut up_."

She snorted. "Good night, Moose."

"Night, Andie. Love you."

"_Love you, too_…"

She lay awake for a while after that, thinking that Montana really could give him anything he wanted. But he could not be bought. And no relationship could last without trust.

So Andie resolved to drop her Jealous Girlfriend act and went to bed happy. Monday couldn't come fast enough…

**A/N: So I got Step Up 2 on DVD over the hols and I've been watching the Special Features over and over again because they're great and I have no life. Two of the deleted scenes stuck out in my mind, one being a fight between Andie and Moose about Chase (jealous, perhaps?) and the other being a confrontation between Chase and Sophie. In the latter he basically calls her out for being a selfish bitch, which is why they broke up. **

**So I figure Sophie deserves a second chance, seeing as she made a change towards the end of the movie. I hope nobody has a problem with that! At any rate, Mandie are the focus of this fic…**

**Now enough rambling! Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Gha! It turns out my computer is too freaking old to handle all the changes to the site, hence my difficulty with updating. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I persuaded my mum to take me to an Internet café, where the computers aren't a hundred years old. I can't really say when I'll be back, but thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 11: Paradise Lost **

Saturday night was just as hectic as the last, but Andie had finally found her feet. The customers seemed to like her, hinted at by generous tipping, and she had yet to piss off Luce, who could be pretty draconian when faced with incompetence. She was even bonding with Alexi and Joanne, the two other waitresses that worked there.

Andie figured this might not be so bad after all…

The distant sound of the door swinging open caught her ear and she looked up just in time to see Chase ambling in. He searched the place for a moment before spotting her and waving. She grinned and nodded to an empty table, before attending to a trio of tittering girls.

Once done with them she bounded over to Chase, notebook in hand.

"Hey, Collins. Where's Sophie?"

"_Out with friends_," he sighed.

Andie pouted sympathetically. "And you don't have any friends?"

"I have plenty! _You_ happen to be one of them. So I thought I'd come keep you company for the evening."

That wasn't really necessary right now, but he had already come all this way. She smiled and nodded and went to get him 'the usual'. As with the night before, Chase suggested she join him after her shift.

Andie obliged and flopped down across the table an hour later, zipping up her tracksuit as she spoke.

"So what's the dealio with you two?"

He shrugged and picked up his Coke uninterestedly. "We're just…hanging out. _No big deal_." She cocked an eyebrow and he grinned. "All right, it's kind of a big deal. I mean she's fun and pretty and smarter than people give her credit for. She's trying to be nicer…"

"_Aw_," Andie whimpered, truly glad that both exes seemed to be moving on. Chase regarded her in the silence that followed, before leaning forward a little.

"You really think we should give it another shot?" he asked, his gaze oddly intent.

Andie blinked. "You're asking me?" He nodded. "Well…_yeah_. I think you should. _Really_."

He nodded and leaned back, his expression fading into one of mild interest. "So how're your chopstick practices going?"

She laughed, somehow relieved for the change of subject…

For the first time in her adolescent life, Andie was up before the sun. Monday had come at last, which meant Moose and Step 1 rehearsals and a test set by Dictator Collins that she was totally ready for. What's more, Missy would be stopping by MSA to check the 'crew' out. Life was good.

Andie stood outside Moose's locker like a little fangirl, her thumbs tucked behind the straps of her backpack. She prayed that he would not be accompanied by a certain evil elf…

"Hey!"

Andie waved as he finally appeared, her heart warming at the sight of him. The familiar flannel, baggy T and faded denims, dark hair curling around his face. It was sort of pathetic how much she had missed him…

"Good to see you, superstar," she murmured, hugging him. After a moment she realized he wasn't hugging back. Andie pulled away and looked up, her heart crumpling a little. "_What_?" This was _not_ the face of a guy that had just come back from the most awesomest of awesome weekends.

"Did you go to the Dragon with Chase?" he asked, wide eyes searching hers.

She blanked for a minute before: "Oh. Well…yeah. I was _at_ the Dragon with him but- wait. Who told you?"

"_Montana's friends_," he replied and almost in the same breath, "Why were you out with him?"

"What d'you mean, _why_?" she said, too unsettled to touch on why Montana's friends were so interested in her anyway. "Why are you looking at me like that?" All of a sudden, comprehension dawned. "You think we were on a _date_?" She took a step back. "Moose, how could you- you think I was _cheating_ on you?"

"_No_," he said, his angry mask slipping slightly.

"When are you planning on _getting_ this?" she demanded, the pitch of her voice rising beyond her control. "Chase is my _friend_."

"He'll never just be your _friend!_" he exclaimed and then froze like a deer in the headlights when he realized people were watching. "Don't you see?"

Andie groaned, but her anger was tempered by his distress. "_He's back with Sophie_," she murmured, making an effort to be patient. "But even if he wasn't, why wouldn't you trust me?"

"_Trust_," he echoed, pulling back. "You wanna talk about trust? _You've_ been on Montana's case since the day you met her! Just because she has this stupid little crush."

She was on the verge of asking whether or not Montana had acted on her stupid little crush over the weekend, but decided against it. "Okay. I _don't_ trust her!" she stated. "But I trusted _you_ enough to be alone with her. It would be nice if you could extend the same courtesy to me." And she turned on her heel, ponytail lashing out behind her.

"Andie!"

"I'll see you at rehearsal," she dismissed…

"_I need to get out, you you you you you, are killing me you're killing me and I, just wanna get out, you you you you you, are killing me you're_…"

The sweet sounds of Keri Hilson meshed with the buzzing, thumping beats of Timberland. Step 1 bounced around to the music, Moose and Andie leading. The awkwardness was obvious as they kept trying to shout instructions over each other, while faking ignorance to each other's existence.

Suddenly the music cut.

"Any o' y'all feelin' this track right now?" Missy inquired. After a moment's hesitation, Bobby and Cady, Wade and Montana shook their heads. "Well, may I suggest something _else_ to get you in the mood?" she grinned, fiddling with the stereo until she landed on a Missy Elliot song. She swayed towards them and they began to pick up the steps again.

Andie gave Moose a pointed look and nodded to the other side of the room. He followed her over, tugging at his hat as he went.

"Okay, we need to talk," she said. "Not argue, _talk_. I mean serious communication. You wanna give it a shot?" He nodded. "Why does my relationship with Chase bother you so much?"

He seemed to struggle for a minute, before exhaling. "I just…sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for this. Like, why are you with me instead of him? He's this dreamboat or whatever; everybody knows him and likes him. And it's hard to see you liking him, too."

Andie resisted the urge to groan at how sweet and desperate he looked just then. "Moose," she sighed, reaching for his hand. "He's my _friend_. Nothing more, nothing less. And yeah, it's impossible not to like him. But I love _you_. Can't we all just be cool?"

"_Totally_," he murmured, fingers lacing into hers. "We totally can. Just…don't talk to him so much."

"How much is so much?"

"Andie, _please_," he pressed. "Just do this one thing for me and we'll be okay!"

"_No_," she asserted, her frustration simmering. "I curb your insecurities now and some other imaginary threat turns up later. We won't be okay until you _grow up._"

Moose seemed to reel at impact of the words and Andie clamped her lips shut, determined not to apologize. The truth hurt, but honesty was right up there with trust and communication and all that other crap that was supposed to make up a perfect relationship.

She was holding her own in the silent glaring contest when Moose finally muttered, "_Fine_." And in one swift movement, he withdrew his hand and snapped the ring off the chain around his neck. It was tossed in her direction and she barely recovered in time to catch it.

Moose marched across the room and snatched up his backpack.

"_Moose_," Missy called after him. "Yo, Moose! What's the problem?"

"_I'm done_," he snapped, yanking the door open and disappearing.

"Robert, _wait_!" Montana pleaded, gathering up her own stuff and scurrying after him.

A deathly still silence followed, during which the remaining four turned to Andie. She shoved the ring into the pocket of her cargo pants, swiped at the tear threatening to fall and croaked:

"_Let's take it from the top_…"

**A/N: **_**The future of Mandie is in peril.**_** Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry this took so long. Our phone bill was crazy high and we couldn't pay it, which meant we couldn't use our dial-up connection, and **_**I**_** couldn't go online. I have been **_**agonizing**_** over these last few chapters for I don't know how many months but now I can finally post them. Yay. Hope they were worth the wait… **

**Chapter 12: A Step In The Wrong Direction **

For the next few weeks a Cold War raged, although things looked a lot sunnier on Andie's side. The MSA crew and Step 1 merged tables at some indefinite point, so as to talk dance and music and generally pick each other's brains. Blake pestered her occasionally to make sure she was still 'in on the fun' and went so far as to wish her good luck. She had never appreciated his unyielding professionalism so much as she did now. It was like the awkwardness of her hook-up with Moose and break up with his brother never happened.

Yep. She was _totally_ the Jennifer Aniston to their Brangelina. But (why the hell was there always a 'but'?) she felt kind of bad for Moose, especially when she had to see him slouching at his locker every morning and hunched over Montana's table every lunch hour. She missed him. He was her best friend as well as her boyfriend. At least she _hoped_ he still was…

"_And one and two and three, four_- Wade, get your elbows up- _five, six, seven, eight_- not so fast, Cady- _step_-"

"_Hey!_" Andie broke off and whipped round to see Moose and Montana lurking in the doorway. "We need to rehearse."

"What, _here?_" she snapped, crossing her arms. "It's a little roomy for you two, isn't it? There must be a janitor's closet around here somewhere…"

She was vaguely aware of Cady snorting. Moose looked ready to retort, but Montana gripped his arm, growled:

"_Whatever,_" and pulled him away with a childlike urgency that would have made Andie laugh if she didn't want to scream.

"_Just say the word_," Cady grunted, breaking the silence. "Say the word and I will kick his bony _ass_."

Bobby nudged her reproachfully, but Andie grinned, knowing very well that it could be done. It would kind of hurt to see him hurt, though, so she shook her head.

"_We'll beat them on stage_," she decided. "Let's do that eight-count again.More aggression this time…"

She had her eyes on the prize, now more than ever. Of course it was important to win for her group, but she _needed_ to cream Moose, too. He had ditched them, ditched _her_, and if he thought she was going to be the first to grovel he had another G-damn thing coming…

But as Andie lost herself in the music, a nagging voice in the back of her head wondered when their relationship got so freaking ugly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Lucky Number Thirteen…**

**Chapter 13: Welcome To The Jungle **

"_Hi._ My name is Wade…and I'm a shopaholic."

"Hi, Wade!"

All five teenagers burst out laughing, attracting stares from a few of their fellow customers.

Andie had never been into shopping. Any time spent at the mall consisted of binge-eating, soda-drinking and goofing off with whichever friend had come along. Clothes were rarely an issue, as a trip to any generic sportswear place would suffice. This inspired endless _"Ay dios miho"s_ from Missy, who had a habit of sneaking dresses into Andie's wardrobe, as if she would simply forget they weren't hers and wear them. It was all in the name of sisterhood, she knew…

"Hell to the _no_ on those pants, kid!"

Missy came along that day, to ensure that Step 1 did not end up looking like something out of 'Men's Health'.

"You can't spend the rest o' your life in sweats! There are occasions that _demand_ a lil' more effort."

"You sound like Sarah on a Sunday," Andie griped. "Wade's just trying this stuff on," she added soothingly.

"_He's our test dummy_," said Bobby.

"He's used to it, too," Cady grinned, fiddling with the chain on her cargo pants. "You played a lot of dress up when you were a kid, didn't you, sweetie? Mum's earrings, lipstick, _the works_…"

"Don't hate on me because I look more like a girl than you do," he retorted, effectively shutting her up.

"_Whoa_. With this much attitude y'all are shoe-in for the win," Missy snorted. They shot each other significant looks and smirked…

The next round of rehearsals began on a high note, which made Andie oddly uneasy. It just seemed like whenever things were going right some obstacle sprung up out of nowhere and tripped her. But she couldn't let such thoughts get in the way when they were a week away from owning every other group, including Chase's.

"Is that so?"

"It _is_ so. _Total ownage_."

"_We'll see about that_," Sophie challenged, to which Andie cocked a curious eyebrow. It would be interesting to see whether or not any funk/soul/dirt had been instilled in the pretty little ballerina.

And so the time passed, a blur of tests and classes, tofu dogs and leg warmers, tap dancers and bee-boppers, with Moose barely acknowledging Andie (she had to confess, the boy had nerves of steel). Montana, on the other hand, was a different kettle of fish…

"You really think you're it, don't you?" she uttered, after appearing quite magically at her locker.

"What d'you want, Hobbit?" said Andie, focusing on swapping her books for the next class.

"You think Moose is going to come _running back_ to you and that you're going to win the competition and live happily ever after."

She shrugged, unable to deny the fact that she had envisioned such an ending.

"Why would he do that when he's having so much fun with _you?_" she droned. "How _is_ the dynamic duo coming along?"

Montana drew herself up to her full height (an imposing four feet) and crossed her arms. "People don't appreciate me much in this school," she stated, brushing off the question posed. "Moose does. He's nice to me, patient, honest."

"_Tell me something I don't know_," she muttered, slamming the locker door and turning to walk away.

"You _can't_ have him."

Andie spun back around and glared at the girl. Only then did she see the wild look in her eyes, something like that of a cornered cat.

"What're you up to?"

The only response she received was a vague shrug and a flip of the ponytail, before she marched off. Andie was a little pissed that Montana managed to steal the dramatic exit but refused to let it ruin her mood.

'BRICK'D' was that Friday and the competitive spirit of MSA was almost tangible. People were taking this thing kind of seriously, much to Blake's delight.

It was the last period of the day when he called her into his office, perhaps for a pep talk.

"S'up, B?" was the first thing she uttered as she closed the door.

"It's Director-"

"You wanted to see me?"

The pale, lithe fellow sighed and steepled his fingers, elbows planted on the desk. "_Yes_. It's about the competition." She inclined her head inquisitively. "Hang on a minute, your classmates should be here soon…"

Wade, Bobby and Cady did filter in a few minutes later, followed by the M & M's, neither of whom seemed able to look up. It kind of reminded her of what she had heard about juries, how they never met the eyes of the defendant if it was a guilty verdict…

"Andie, am I to understand that you are the leader of this group? '_Step 1'?_"

She glanced around and they all nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Why do you ask?"

Blake rifled through a few papers for a moment, before locating a piece and handing it across the desk. "Read this please, halfway down the page."

So she did.

"BRICK'D- Rules and Regulations…minimum of two dancers…blah, blah, blah…original routine… yada, yada, yada…no creative direction or choreography from…non-students…_what is this about?_" Andie asked, her heart sinking a little as she looked up at him.

"Well, Montana has suggested that you received input from an outside source, someone that is not a student at MSA _or_ a member of your group."

Four glares were directed to the corner of the room. "Who,_ Missy?_ She added like, two steps! I didn't know it was against the rules. I didn't even know there _were_ rules."

"You knew there were rules, Andie," Blake snapped. "They were on the noticeboard, you just didn't bother to _read_ them. You've never been one to shy away from responsibility, don't start now."

"I'm _not_- you can't- we-" Her frustration was getting the better of her, so she steered her gaze away from him, down to her lap, and took a deep breath. "Is this about breaking the rules, or the fact that Missy is from The Streets? Because you know she had _nothing_ to do with what happened to the studio."

"That's not the point."

"Then what the hell _is_ the point?" Bobby demanded, only to grimace at his audacity. "_If you don't mind my asking, Director Collins…_"

Director Collins sighed.

"Andie, I am happy to have you here, as well as Mr. Alexander, but I can't allow outsiders to come and go as they please. This competition was reserved for the _students_. You broke the rules. Therefore Step 1 is disqualified. I really am sorry, everyone."

The loudest of silences followed and for about thirty seconds all they could do was stare. On the thirty-first second, Montana could be heard murmuring, "_Rules are rules_."

Soon after that, Cady emitted something similar to the cry of a crazy elephant and dived at her.

Blake was the only one who took the trouble to restrain her.

**A/N: Rules **_**are**_** rules…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Gha! I just watched an episode of Ugly Betty (we're **_**way**_** behind on this side of the globe), 'There's No Place Like Mode', and they were watching Step Up 2! A little extra publicity never hurt…**

**Chapter 14: In Sync **

Andie had barely shed a tear since her mother died. It seemed like nothing was worth crying over, after suffering that kind of loss. But in Blake's office, as he told her that all their hard work had basically gone to waste, she came pretty damn close.

Never mind the fact that Montana had found a way to screw them over. _Moose_ was in on it, or he was a willing bystander at least. Sure, she usually accepted responsibility for any mistake made, tried to do the right thing and all. But he had been as much of a leader as Andie. He got her into the competition. _He_ should have paid more attention, too and he knew it. But he just skulked in the corner, pretending not to. Perhaps this was his evil alter ego, Robert Alexander the Third. He definitely didn't look like the boy she knew and loved…

"_Whoa._ Why the long faces, amigos?"

Andie shook her head at Chase, unable to rehash what had happened. The others did instead and soon the rest were grimacing.

"_There goes the healthy competition_," Fly muttered, adjusting with her horn-rimmed glasses.

"Aw, Blake's just being a douche," Chase piped up. "Nothing to worry about. I'll talk to him, I'll get him to-"

"_Don't_," Andie uttered finally. "He was right to do what he did."

"Probably," said Bobby. "_Those_ _two_ are the villains anyway."

With reluctance, she trailed everybody else's gaze to the table a few meters away. In all fairness, Moose didn't look particularly pleased with himself.

"Maybe _they_ were right to do what they did."

"They acted out of spite," Sophie stated matter-of-factly, "not any sense of moral obligation. Trust me, _I know_…"

Something resembling depression began to press down on Step 1. Every tap and jazz and ballet and hip-hop group in the school was raring to go now, every one of them convinced they would triumph. And there was _her_ group, deprived of the opportunity to even lose.

Surprisingly, scarily even, Moose's absence began to hurt more, instead of less, over time. It burned through her and made her crabby and sulky and not fun to be around basically. She was doing the pining thing and it sucked…

"_Dance, dance, dance, just, ju-ju-just dance!" _

The MSA crew wrapped up their medley with a consciously cool pose and burst into whoops and guffaws a second later. Andie clapped in the background, her insides aching. They were good, really good (Sophie included), but her group would have been better. She got up off the floor of the studio, having endured enough, and was ready to say goodbye when-

"_Hey, guys."_

Andie went from zero to pissed off in about two seconds at the sight of Moose in the doorway, his head hanging and his hands in his pockets.

"That…looked…great…" He probably would have had an easier time chewing broken glass than speaking just then. "Um…_Andie?_ Can I…talk to you? Outside?"

She scoffed. "That'll be a _no_. We're all friends. Anything you have to say can be said right here." Chase, Sophie, and co. began to fidget. "Oh, but could I go first? _Please_." And out came the long-suppressed rant, her voice rising higher as she inched closer:

"You're a _douche._ You left me hanging; you left the whole group hanging! And you threw the ring back at me. That was a gift. A gift that, _get this_, I couldn't actually afford! I wanted to impress you so I spent all this money and it was _crazy_, I know, but I'm taking responsibility for it. I've been busting my ass at the Dragon to pay Sarah back and sometimes Chase comes to keep me company." His head, which had been dead weight a few moments ago, snapped up. "Yeah, mystery solved. There was _nothing_ going on. It's _you_, Moose. It's been you for I don't how long. But I'm sickof your possessive shit. Just get over yourself already!"

Andie had planned to stay pissed for a while, to make him _really_ suffer. But before she knew it her anger had melted into the silence, leaving her susceptible to his big brown puppy-like eyes.

Smiles didn't help at all, murmuring audibly: "Grab a napkin, boy, you just got _served_." Cable elbowed him. "Wrong time to joke? _Okay_…"

But Andie was more conscious of their audience now and subsequently lowered her voice. "You let me down. And I know I've let you down before, but at least I had the guts to apologize. I wanted this work…"

Moose's expression shifted into one of horror. "_Don't_," he pleaded, shuffling forward. "Don't say that like it's over. Andie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry and I love you and I want the ring back. _Please?_ I'm begging. Look, _begging!_" He dropped to his scrawny knees, whipped off his cap and held it to his heart for emphasis.

Andie exhaled, battling a smile. "You want me to re-gift you? _I don't know._ I don't think you've earned it…"

"I'm not hanging with Montana anymore," he offered. "Not after what she did. I shouldn't have gone along with it, but I couldn't stop her or anything…"

"And what about your_ crew?_"

He snorted gracelessly. "Girl, you know it wasn't a crew!And it was never mine. I was just there to make you mad, which wasn't fair to you…or her. But she's kind of a brat, so I walked. _I do that a lot these days_…" Andie grinned despite herself and began to fiddle with the ring on her right hand.

"Well, I can't say no that dopey face," she slid it off. "You are forgiven. On your feet." He sprang up, while she stared down at his hands and slid the silver band onto his middle finger. Andie titled her head a little. "_Now gimme a kiss, bitch_."

Moose grinned broadly and obliged, oblivious to the catcalls of their friends.

"Uh…_excusez moi?_" Chase piped up in an acceptable French accent and they broke apart, a lot less cool than before. "I think I know how to get you all back into the competition, no rule-breaking involved. But be warned…_we'd have to work together_."

Andie shrugged grandly. "I can handle that. _You?_" she inquired upwards.

Moose flipped the cap back onto his head. "Whad'ya have in mind?"

**A/N: Last chappie, comin' up! Thank you for your continued reading…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Can I Have This Dance? **

"I'm fine, Sarah. Not breaking any laws. Not tonight, at least. _Kidding, kidding!_ Not funny at all? _Right._ Look, I'll be home in a few hours, okay? Kiss Charlie goodnight for me…"

"I _know_ it's a school-night. This is _for_ school. It's like a project…Mum, stop being so uncool! This is important to me. And I have like, five things in this _whole_ world that are _truly_ important to me…_yes_, you're one of them…"

"_Jeez_, Blake, don't have a hissy fit! We needed the studio to rehearse…how did I get the key? Do you _really_ want to know how easily deceived you are? Look, that's beside the point! I need to crash at your place for the next two nights. You know Mum hates it when I come home late…"

"_Daddy?_ Could you have Earl pick me up a little later today? Like, six hours later? I know, I know… there's this dance thing that we want to win and we have to put in time if we want to win it. You know I will, Dad. _Thanks_…"

Eventually, all parental units were dealt with and Chase turned to address the big group.

"_All right_. This is going to be hard. We have a lot of dancers and very little time. So if we're going to get on that stage and _not_ look like jackasses we need three things: co-operation, communication, and inspiration."

"_Very good, Director Chase!_" Sophie hollered and dodged his light-hearted attempt at a punch.

"As I was _saying_-"

"Wait a minute. Before you say anything else…_we'd_ like to say thanks. For going to all this trouble…"

"You don't have to thank us," said Sophie.

"Yeah, we wanted to work with you from the beginning," said Hair. "I guess you guys are a bonus," he added to Wade, Bobby and Cady.

"We were so good without you, Andie!"

A few quizzical gazes were directed at Kido. "We were _no_ good without you, Andie," Smiles helped.

Kido blushed. "_Sorry_…"

Chase just grinned. "_Kido_ is fluent in dance and that is all you need to know. All right, enough horsing around. Let's have get it done, people…"

Friday at last. All over the school dancers could be seen warming up, stretching against walls, tapping down hallways, spinning and stumbling on desks. But no one was putting in as much last minute practice as The MSA crew…

Their routine was kind of like a patchwork quilt, crammed with styles and steps that looked totally different in pieces, but made up something pretty awesome when sewn together. If they were as good as they thought they were it would all work out. But that was a bigger than small 'If'…

"Settle down, everyone, _settle down!_"

Andie, Moose and co. gave a collective roll of their eyes. Blake was up on stage at that moment, mic in hand, glaring out at the hundreds of students crowding the auditorium.

"Welcome, boys and girls, to _BRICK'D_, MSA's very own dance competition, sponsored by Lucozade Energy Drinks. Lucozade- _More Power By the Hour_." Generous applause followed, which he promptly spoke over. "Now I know many of you think that I'm not very 'hip' or 'with it'…well, you thought _wrong_, as this contest proves. With 'BRICK'D I hope to-"

Chase groaned and stomped over to the curtain, pulling it back as he yelled: "What is this, _speech night?_ The people are falling asleep, man, they want a show!"

Hundreds of dancers applauded in agreement. Andie grinned as Blake huffed and glared and gripped his microphone.

"Nobody _asked_ you, Chase. But time _is_ few; so let's get this show on the road! Our first group of the night is 'The Boho Belly Dancers'. A round of applause for Stephanie, Trinnie, Minnie, and _Tiara_…"

Blake joined them backstage as the glittery girls ran on, hips swaying and bells chiming.

"_Interesting_. Now…" he addressed all the dancers gathered there. "I wish you the best of luck, have fun, and remember, _be cool, dance in school_."

His little brother was clearly dying to mock him at this point, but was cut off by a high, angry voice.

"What're _they_ doing here?"

"Is there a problem, Ms. Miller?"

Montana wove her way towards them, in all her glitzy, leopard printed glory, a much taller, skinny boy trailing her.

"Who's the hostage?" Andie snorted.

"Director Collins," the girl snapped, ignoring her. "I thought they were disqualified."

"Indeed they were. But nowhere in the rules does it state that they can't dissolve their group and become part of another. There is no maximum amount of dancers; the MSA Crew can expand as it sees fit and remain legitimate, as long as every new member is a student."

"Pardon me, sir, but your rules _suck!_"

"Montana, I suggest that you worry about your own performance. Never mind what anybody else is doing. _If you'll excuse_ me…" And he vanished behind a plume of curtains, probably making his way round the other side of the stage for his next entrance.

"Montana," Chase grinned. "Let's just wish each other luck, all right? You're probably gonna need it."

"Quantity does _not_ equal quality, Chase."

"And there's strength in numbers. Now if you've run out of proverbs, we'd like to warm up."

Montana balled her hands into little fists, narrowed her eyes and huffed venomously, before turning on her heel and dragging her partner away. Andie waited until she was out of earshot before she cracked up laughing, and like a chain reaction her friends followed.

In that moment she realized that it wasn't about money anymore, or defeating anyone. She was here to have fun and do what she loved, with the people she loved.

"Thank you, ladies, _very_ good job. All right, next up we have the MSA cr-"

The roar of applause swept over her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned to Moose, an inane grin lighting her features. "_Blow it up, baby_."

Moose uttered a squeal of delight and extended a fist, bumping it against hers, imitating an explosion of cool and then pulling back with a hiss.

"_Let's do it, people!_"

The massive group rushed on stage, only to be stunned by the light and sound and sheer magnitude of everything. It was almost too glitzy, too put-together, too far removed from the streets they knew and loved. But all nerves were swept away as the music blared and Chase took the lead…

Nothing much mattered to Andie after that. There were more groups, some really good, some just painful to watch, Montana's falling into the latter category. A spotlight fell from the ceiling and nearly killed Blake, but he recovered, and in an hour or two it was all over. Months of work, for a five-minute adrenaline rush, and they would do it again if they had the chance…

"Settle down, everyone, settle down! _Thank you._ Now…your votes have been counted and I am glad to announce the _winners_ of the competition and cash prize…"

For a moment Andie thought Montana might have rigged the votes, which was kind of over-the-top, even for her. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered, besides Sophie bouncing around with her cap on backwards and Chase smiling at her and Moose holding her hand. This was what she would take away from the competition, from the school. This was the victory…

They won, which was pretty cool, too. The whole school cheered, Blake handed them a novelty check, and they were nudged off stage, alight with triumph.

Chase hollered that he was treating them all to dinner at the Dragon, which Andie protested furiously. They could do Thai, Italian, freaking _French_ even.

But she had seen enough Chinese food to last a lifetime.

**A/N: Okay, call me crazy, but I have been **_**itching**_** to do another 'Blandie', like for rizzles. Not just a drabble. I mean an all-out, multi-chapter forbidden fruit type deal. Very different from any of my 'Mandies' but hopefully just as good, if not better. **

**So that's my next and last project for the 'Step Up' archive. I shall consider myself blessed if you support it as generously as you have supported this. Thanks, all. **_**Mandie forever!**_


End file.
